1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle frame, and more particularly, to a light weight vehicle frame capable of bearing significant loads.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Vehicle frames provide a platform upon which a body can be supported and other components of a vehicle can be mounted. A conventional vehicle frame is commonly referred to as a ladder frame assembly. A ladder frame assembly includes a pair or longitudinally extending side rails that are joined together by a plurality of transversely extending cross-members. The cross-members connect to the two side rails together and provide lateral and torsional stiffness to the ladder frame assembly. Typically, the two side rails are solid pieces of steel and are substantially C-shaped in cross-section. The two side rails open toward one another thereby forming an open channel. The side rails define flanges on the upper and lower edge whereby cross-members can easily be secured inside the channel in any conventional manner, such as by welding or riveting. The side rails and cross-members are typically constructed of solid material, such as steel. These components therefore tend to be quite heavy and add weight to the overall vehicle.
In the truck and heavy vehicle industry, there has been a trend toward limiting the overall weight of the vehicle. Trucks and other large vehicles which are lighter in weight tend to offer better fuel efficiency and are often less expensive to produce and manufacture. As a result, designs of the overall vehicle system have been focused on reducing the weight of various vehicle components. Reducing the weight of a vehicle frame, however, is made difficult because the structural integrity of the vehicle cannot be compromised. As earlier stated, the vehicle frame provides support to the entire vehicle, therefore, the vehicle frame must be strong to withstand undefined loads. U.S. Pat. No. 2,052,535 attempts to meet the above identified objectives and discloses a vehicle frame assembly having a pair of parallel longitudinally extending rails and a plurality of cross-members extending therebetween. The frame rails and cross-members have a plurality of generally circular shaped, oval and/or circular apertures in a side wall. The frame disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,025,535, however, does not sufficiently meet the above-identified objectives of providing a light-weight frame while continuing to provide sufficient structural, load-bearing support to the vehicle.
The inventors herein have recognized a need for a vehicle frame that will minimize and/or eliminate one or more of the above-identified deficiencies.